Fight Between Sisters
by SugarBabie
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome are noble twins that live in the feudal times. Sango is their best friend. Miroku is a leacherous hermit. And Inuyasha's an outcast because he's a hanyou, and the only one that understands him is the hermit Miroku. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
  
Kikyo and Kagome are noble twins that live in the feudal times. Sango is their best friend. Miroku is a leacherous hermit. And Inuyasha's an outcast because he's a hanyou, and the only one that understands him is the hermit Miroku. Well...what happens when a vicious demon kidnapts the twins and holds them up for ransom and the only one who can save them is Inuyasha?!!! Well.... read my story and find out. Oh yeah dont forget to r&r. (I would tell you the couples but truthfully i dont kno myself. Im just making this up as I go.)  
  
Disclaimer Man unfortunantly I dont own Inuyasha which sucks and makes me want to cry...*SOB*. Anyway *sniff, sniff* on with the fanfic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maid: Mistress Higurashi your daughter is missing from the palace again.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: WHAT AGAIN which one?  
  
Maid: The younger one Lady Kagome.  
  
Misteress Higurashi: And where is Kikyo?  
  
Maid: In the garden as always.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Go and get two guards to look of her. She's probably in town like always. Then go and tell Kikyo that if she stays in that garden any longer she'll fry.  
  
Maid: Yes, Mistress Higurashi.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Oh yes and also tell both of them to come to me when Kagome is found. I need to tell them about them turning 16 this year. Yes Mistress.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
Mistress Higurashi: KAGOME how could you go out to town without an escort AGAIN after i told you the dangers of you going out there by your self. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ROBED OR EVEN WORSE.  
  
Kagome: BUT MOOOOTHER its sooo boring here there's nothing to do. And if I go to town with an escort there's no way people will treat me normal!!!  
  
Mistress Higurashi: But honey what if something happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself. How about I make a deal with you, you may choose any guard you want to take with you.  
  
Kagome: *grumbles* fine but its not like it makes a difference. All the guards act the same.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Now Kikyo how many times have I told you not to stay out in the garden for so long if you do you'll never be fair. THEN who will marry you. No one wants to marry such a dark lady. And its soo unladylike. Actually that goes for you too Kagome.  
  
Kikyo and Kagome: Yes mother.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Good now that that's out of the way have you two even thought of who to marry yet? I mean after all those men that have given you gifts you should be able to decide.  
  
Kikyo: But mother haven't we told you we want to get to know the men first before getting married to them.  
  
Kagome: Yeah we wanted to see what they were like first not just how much money they have.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: You know that its not possible to meet the men first. Your father would NEVER allow it. Its forbidden and bad luck to see your spouse before marring. And if you don't choose your husband by your 16th birthday you'll either be killed or I will have to choose for you.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: Yes mother.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Now go and get ready for dinner.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: Yes mother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yep that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. It's my first Fanfic. PLEASE R&R. And if you have any suggestions please tell me. It'll be much appreciated. Thx. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary Of Chapter 1  
  
Mistress Higurashi: You know that its not possible to meet the men first. Your father would NEVER allow it. Its forbidden and bad luck to see your spouse before marring. And if you don't choose your husband by your 16th birthday you'll either be killed or I will have to choose for you.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: Yes mother.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: Now go and get ready for dinner.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: Yes mother.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~After Diner~  
  
Kagome: Hey Kikyo, lets go sneak to Sango's house.  
  
Kikyo: Right Now?  
  
Kagome: Well yeah. Right now is the only time we can go mom and dad's scolding that slave that tried to steal extra food. Their too busy to notice us gone.  
  
Kikyo: Well... I guess... alright. But what if they do notice us gone. You know how mad mom'll be?! I mean doing what she doesn't want us to do twice in a day?! I'd rather die then see her that mad.  
  
Kagome: I know but we haven't seen Sango in like three weeks.  
  
Kikyo: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Kagome: Alright lets go get or peasant clothes on.  
  
~A Few Minutes Later~  
  
Kagome: (Whisper's) Come on Kikyo the coast is clear.  
  
Kikyo: Alright, alright 1 sec.  
  
~Outside The Gate~  
  
Kikyo: (sigh) OK good we made it. You are never gonna get me to do this...  
  
Guard: Who goes there? Lady Kikyo? Lady Kagome? (sigh) (mumbles) Not again.  
  
Kagome: Oh no.  
  
Kikyo: Please, please cant you just pretend you didn't see us... again?  
  
Guard: As much as I want to, Mi Lady, I cant this time I have a direct order from Mistress Higurashi herself. She said that if I see you two trying to sneak out I'm to bring you 2 to her immediately... I'm very sorry.  
  
Kagome: Its alright. I guess we should get going then.  
  
Guard: Yeah.  
  
~In The Office~  
  
Mistress Higurashi: I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO WOULD DO THIS. ESPECIALLY AFTER THIS MORNING. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS...  
  
Master Higurashi: Honey please calm down.  
  
(Mistress Higurashi sits down)  
  
Master Higurashi: Now girls, why were you trying to sneak out?  
  
Kagome: Um... daddy... its my fault I dragged Kikyo into this.  
  
Master Higurashi: I didn't ask for whose fault this was I asked why you were sneaking out. And Kikyo is in as much trouble as you are, for she agreed to come with you. NOW WHY WERE YOU SNEAKING OUT?  
  
Kikyo: We wanted to see our friend Sango.  
  
Mistress Higurashi: (Stands) SANGO? SANGO? THAT PEASANT? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO MINGLE WITH PEASANTS? IT'S A DISGRACE FOR A NOBLE TO MINGLE WITH PEASANTS!!  
  
Kagome: I'm... I'm... sorry.  
  
Kikyo: Me too.  
  
Master Higurashi: You two go to your room and don't come out till I send for you.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo: Yes daddy  
  
~In Kikyo's room~  
  
Kagome: I'm so sorry Kikyo I didn't think we'd get caught. (sniff)  
  
Kikyo: (sniff) Its OK dad's right I shouldn't have agreed to come.  
  
~An Hour Later~  
  
Kagome: I'm tired of this. Why don't we just runaway.  
  
Kikyo: Um... we cant. Knowing daddy he probably put two guards at the door to make sure we cant leave.  
  
Kagome: Kikyo I'm not stupid of course we cant go out through the door. We'll go out through the window.  
  
Kikyo: WHAT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe that's it. Well I'll update again when I get a chance. Ok? Please tell me what you think and review. Thx ^.^ 


End file.
